jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Map Decoration
Overview Map Decorations are decorations on or near the road that help make the Jailbreak map feel more realistic and/or full. These can include from stop signs to street lights to road lines. Most decorations do not have a purpose other than realism and of course, decoration. Down below is a full list of all decorations in Jailbreak. Note that more may be added in future updates, and some might be removed in future updates. List Of Decorations in Jailbreak Stop Signs Four stop signs are located in the City at the intersection near the Bank. They can also be found at the entrance/exit to the parking lot of Train Station 1, and at any railroad crossing. Most players ignore these and do not stop at them. They do not have the "STOP" text. These stop signs used to be hexagonal but now they are octagonal. Billboards There are only four billboards in the entire Jailbreak ''map. One is located in the Town, another one is located next to the mountain in front of the Prison, one in the Desert/Dunes, and one on the road from the Prison to the City, Police Station 2, and Secret Agent Base, the final 2 added in the Feedback update . The billboards change color depending on the season or update theme. By default, the billboards are yellow. As of now, the billboards are advertising the Jewelry Store (the billboard near the Prison), and the Presidential vault (the one in the Desert/Dunes) . Like in real life, billboards have lights on top of them that light up at night. The billboards have small ladders on the support beams that can be climbed. Street Lights These are the most common and easy-to-spot decorations in ''Jailbreak. Like in real life, street lights light up in dark areas and at night. In Jailbreak, street lights are not solid, and players can drive/walk through them. Collision is turned off. Traffic Lights/Signals These are the second most common decoration in the game, behind street lights. You can find these at any intersection, except one in the City that has stop signs (as mentioned above). Traffic lights in Jailbreak ''do not function and do not light up at night. Road Lines Road lines can be found at any road that is 2 or more lanes. There is also a pair of white lines on the side of each road. Most roads have double-solid yellow lines, intended to mean that vehicles cannot drive left to pass slower vehicles. Some roads have white single-solid lines that are intended to mean that vehicles can pass to the left. Some roads have no lines, meaning that they only have one lane. Most players ignore the road lanes because it is easier to drive in the middle of the road. Parking lots have several white lines, hinting parking spaces. Sidewalks These, obviously, can be found to the side of roads in ''Jailbreak. Most players do not walk on the sidewalks, but rather drive their vehicles. If players have to walk, they usually just walk in the middle of the road. Most sidewalks on the map have trees in the middle of them, but they have no collision boxes, meaning you can drive/walk through them. Powerlines There was originally only one group of these in Jailbreak, ''but as of the ? update, there are several of them. There is the original one going from a building near Gun Shop 2 next to a road and ending at the Volcano Criminal base, one going from the ? though the town and stopping at ?, one starting at ? and going through the city, and ending at ?, (there are many more, add them if you know about them) "Realistic" Grass This appears near the City Criminal Base near the Train tracks. Many people don't know what is the difference between realistic grass and fake grass, but this grass looks more realistic and detailed. Trees Trees are a basic aspect in most Roblox games, including Jailbreak. These appear all around the map, and most of them appear to be a small wooden trunk with a green mesh on top. The green mesh does not have a collision box, meaning players can pass through them. In the Desert/Dunes, there are Palm Trees, which are fully collidable. Dock The Dock borders the water in the City. There is only one dock, which consists of 2 wooden planks. The dock serves no purpose, and a lot of speculation has risen about boats coming to Jailbreak due to the addition of this location. Buildings These buildings are generic, un-enterable buildings that serve as filler to make the world of Jailbreak feel more realistic. Most of these can be found in the City or the Town. These usually have one color palette, and have a bricky texture. The buildings in the city light up at night one-by-one. The Radio Station (building that formerly took the place of the Museum) was one of these buildings. Ocean The Ocean borders the edge of Jailbreak's map. This is simply a texture for the out-of-boundaries area and cannot be interacted with. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 10.45.34 PM.png|''A street light. Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 10.45.48 PM.png|''A traffic light and sidewalk.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-12 at 10.45.17 PM.png|''A stop sign.'' 2cfad86963bb9348bc46838c8cf023cc-png.jpg|''A Palm Tree in the Desert/Dunes'' ff1fb937a7eadfc9ab82caff4e91ce06-png.jpg|''A Tree'' 9ca7b8655fc0941a80be270f1458132e.png|''An Old Billboard'' DockNew2019.png|The Dock JailbreakUpdatedStealBillboard.png|''An up close look at the Jewelry Store heist billboard, "Steal one, get one free!" JailbreakBillboardUpdated.jpg|''An up close look at the advertisement/billboard for the Presidential Vault, the hardest variant to rob.'' Trivia * This addition was a highly requested feature on the Trello. * Most of these were added on the Official Release ''of ''Jailbreak. * The traffic lights do not change, they're mainly cosmetic and help make the world of Jailbreak feel more realistic and full. * You can actually drive through traffic lights, stop signs, and street lights; they don't have collision boxes, and therefore aren’t solid. * These decorations delayed an update due to conflicting glitches/bugs. * In the Fall 2018 Update, stop signs were made octagonal instead of hexagonal. * In the February 23 Community Feedback update, billboards now advertise the Presidential Vault and the jewelry store. Category:Gameplay Category:Landscape Category:Map Decorations